dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Hakumen vs METAL GEAR Chaioth Ha Qadesh
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Hakumen fought a Ninja, a Samurai, but now he is about to do the impossible: Kill a Mech; a Metal Gear in this case. With Dr. Thomas Koppelthorn on the helm, Hakumen has found his true foe, but he doesn't realize a bigger threat is pulling the strings. Will Hakumen Rend these strings and blast the Mech to nothing? Or will an unknown force end Hakumen's Anti-Nuclear Quest Subvertedly? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Hakumen knew the snow was nuclear, there was one last foe to fight: a Giant mech, piloted by a Megalomaniac Dr. Thomas Koppelthorn... As the cockpit opened, Hakumen saw that he was one of the scientists responsible for the Black Beast's apocalypse... Hakumen knew this Mech is nuclear, and his rage became so livid, he didn't give two shits about the Mech; only Koppelthorn and his affiliation with the Black Beast... Hakumen: You... You're the one Responsible for this... I shall never yield to the likes of you..! Koppelthorn: Bravo, Cyber Samurai... I wanted you to get this far, and you did. But I beg of you: Can you destroy a METAL GEAR? Hakumen was livid, wishing this would end by now... Hakumen: You're piloting a Nuclear Weapon more powerful than the Black Beast! I will never Forgive you! I AM THE WHITE VOID... I AM THE COLD STEEL... I AM THE JUST SWORD-''' Koppelthorn: Enough foolish incantations, Cyborg. It's time I launched the missile! Hakumen: ' ''WHAT?!? ''' The missile launched giving both fighters at least 60 seconds to finish the fight. Hakumen had nothing more important than this. He had to start '''NOW! The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' (WARNING! TIME LIMITER AQUIRED! REDUCE TIME TO 60 SECONDS! THIS IS NOT A ONE MINUTE MELEE! NO REFUGE!!!) GOOD LUCK! 59.9-52.2: Hakumen tried to slash at the METAL GEAR's leg, hoping it would be immobilized. But, this technology had armor Beyong Titanium Level. The METAL GEAR then grabbed Hakumen from behind, and showed him a Railgun. As it Fired, Hakumen took Grave Damage; apparently just stepping on him isn't enough... 51.7-39.6: As the Railgun ran out of ammo, Hakumen was on the verge of death already. But as his Armor allows for indefinite amounts of Stamina, so he decided to push on... Hakumen knew the only way to beat this guy is to Fight Conservatively, this means, using his drive to it's limits... and beyond... Koppelthorn however... Koppelthorn?: You are a fool for not being able to handle even the Black Beast alone... ???: Jin Kisaragi... We are no longer siblings... It turned out someone was mind controlling Koppelthorn, and Hakumen knew exactly who... ' ''Hades Izanami; Goddess of Death, The IMPERATOR, SAYA! ' Hakumen had enough of this. He had to break the cockpit immediately! As Hakumen approached The METAL GEAR, he saw more missiles coming up, and they were guided as they were remote controlled. Hakumen got his Drive Ready... 39.4-23-7: As the Missiles hit Hakumen's Shield, he bursted through The METAL GEAR's Leg, immobilizing the Mecha. As it couldn't move, Saya, no. Izanami forced Koppelthorn to eject, forcing suicide as the missile was still heading for the arena. Then Izanami arrived to take the mech's place. '''HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!!!!' She removed her outer wear revealing a very seductive being with a Holy disk of three triangular objects circling behind her. Hakumen was no longer Livid; he was mad enough to try and kill Izanami. As Hakumen was about to strike, Izanami easily took out Hakumen without even trying. 23.1-10.1: Hakumen was at the point of dying fighting. As Hakumen tried to use his Overdrive then using his Exceed Accel to try and damage her. It did nothing, and Izanami used her Overdrive, canceling to her Exceed Accel which trapped Hakumen as his Drive did nothing to stop it. Blood splatterhoused all over the ground. As Hakumen was on the ground, he was unable to get up. He was alive, but only somewhat, as there are Ten Seconds Left before a nuclear holocaust occured... TEN SECONDS LEFT! NINE! As Izanami was charging her Energy... EIGHT! Hakumen successfully got up... SEVEN! With Izanami still gathering energy... SIX! Hakumen charged his pierce... FIVE! But it narrowly missed Izanami... FOUR! As Hakumen fell again, two weak to go on... THREE! With the Missile about to hit the area... TWO! All Izanami had to do now... ' ''OOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!! ' Is stop time. (Time stopped at 0.000000002.) As Izanami gently touched the NUKE with her finger, she knew it wasn't a threat to her, but Hakumen... He'd be the perfect target. She tossed the body where the Nuclear Missile would hit, then stabbed Hakumen's Nodachi straight at the heart harshly... She then vanished as she resumed time... (Time resumed at 0.000000001.) ' KKKKKRRRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHHHH ' As a Mushroom Cloud occured, Global Thermonuclear War occured and as a result, Hell ultimately destroyed all of Earth, turned water into fire, turned the atmosphere into an unbreathable, suicical hell, and all life on earth; Protists, Fungi, even what was Monerans could no longer thrive on earth. All but one... If you don't count Izanami. A young girl of unknown Identity, saw the entire world wiped out. As she hugged her Teddy Bear tightly, she HOWLED at how anyone could not be this afraid to die... There were only a couple of nicknames for this little girl... ...one of them was... "Sekai no Kanashii (The Sorrow of the Earth)" DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: IS IT OVER? Jocelyn: Yes. Boomstick: DEAR HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS... TALK ABOUT FALLOUT MEETS DBX!!! THE WINNER IS... HADES IZANAMI/SAYA! Hakumen is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh is from METAL GEAR AC!D 2, owned by KONAMI. Guest Starring Hades Izanami/Saya from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts